User talk:Station7
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 19:23, January 28, 2010 How How do you edit and why are you editing like all the Pokemon pages User:Duskullbone I meant thats cool how you are helping the wikia, but I meant why are you capitalizing the none to None. user:Duskullbone OK User:Duskullbone Re:Good News Yes. That would be great. For some articles, it looks horrible, espically on the main page. You can go through with the plan, as long as you don't delete or do something critical for the wiki. - Re:Remove It should be fixed now. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 16:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome. If ever need more help, just leave me a message. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 16:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sub Page Yeah sure why not. I'd be honoured for you to make a sub page for my profile. If you edit the section Pages I've Created. Don't delete the sentences but add whatever your adding onto there (I'll change the sentences when you've finished so I don't get in your way) Looking forward to my new profile page - tell me when you've finished! P.S. I had the same problem as you what with the Wiki changing all that - now to leave a message theres some button at the top of the users talk page, click that and you can leave a new message without having to edit the previous persons. Hstar 20:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You are fast! Lol you are speedy. Forget what I said if it confuses you =] (basically edit the section of my profile entitled Pages I've created just don't delete anything there, continue the sub apge from that section) can't wait for the new sub page. Hstar 20:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to hear You could say I have a rough idea of what it is. I'm sorry to hear you have that disability. Still it's nice to know that's not stopping you and I hope you continue to carry on strong. Hstar 21:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It's good that you're concentrating on something though because I read that when people with it concentrate on something they enjoy, they achieve high levels of things and they are also especially good at learning facts, skills and talents. Hstar 21:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Come and join Pokemon Teams today! You can only be the leader of the Normal Team but there are other teams you could just be a part of! If you tell your friends to get the word out, we could start the batles! Join here! Have fun! - PTBot Proposal So hey, I'd like to ask of you to come back. We need of your skills and would appreciate if you come back. Energy X ∞ 19:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : It is just that we don't have many editors and would like to have you returned. It is up to you. Energy X ∞ 20:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Really? Wow, that's a honor. I didn't expect that when I woke up. I sure want to help. ;) --Station7 (talk) 06:51, July 4, 2014 (UTC)